Like all sports equipment people are always striving to improve its training utility and the heavy bag is no exception. One problem is selection of equipment/bag type; the durability of, weight and often the construction of bags built for training for power vary depending upon the skill level of the person using them. The heavy bag is and has historically been an elongated force absorbent cylinder that in its entirety is the target that may be struck anywhere. The existing literature regarding heavy bags can be looked at by dividing it into five basic areas; traditional suspended cylindrical bags, traditional central body as a suspended bag with additions, suspended heavy bags with central cylindrical changes, bag like targets that are not suspended (tower and pedestal bags) and the new concept of the current invention of a multi-mount bag having a sculpted body side.
Another problem the current invention seeks to remedy is the ability to provide a specific orientation for the user and ability to practice attacks on specific on-guard stances. As the existing literature is reviewed it becomes apparent that although there have been modifications to the bags the focus has not been to create an orientation for the user regarding target areas. The term orientation has been used in a context of looking at from a perspective as in how the bag is supported, the areas it is used, or modifications to the bag to accentuate training utility such as adding of appendages to block or modifying a part of the bag such as making a conical shape on it to improve striking ability for various attacks. The current invention has specifically been designed to improve orientation; meaning how the user senses the posture or on guard stance presented on the contoured body side of the bag which simulates an opponent regarding the striking areas and contours which may or may not limit what striking areas are available.
The term multi-mount means that the owner has the option of suspending the bag from an overhead suspension point/mount which will allow for multidirectional movement or affixing the bag from a horizontal mounting surface below the bag that may come from the ground, floor or may be attached to a wall or beam that will also provide multidirectional movement.
Traditional suspended cylindrical bags have been used since the beginning of recorded military history and are usually suspended by chains or ropes for learning and practicing how to throw powerful body punches. This type of bag is clearly identified for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,489 to Nicholson who patented a method for filling the bag. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,674 to Ferry the traditional suspended cylindrical bag concept is maintained but Ferry patents involves the insertion into the body of a two-liter soda pop container. U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,476 to Chu provides a modular inflatable cushion design for the interior creation of the traditional suspended cylindrical heavy bag. These patents are similar to many others in this category that have to do with modifications to the interior of the traditional suspended cylindrical bag to gain a specific training advantage of what the bag feels like when struck.
The second category of traditional central body as a suspended bag with additions can be clearly identified for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,872 to Stronsick, Jr. et al. entitled “Martial Arts Training Device” the normal three dimensional heavy bag is still used only leg and arm like extensions are added to the body of the bag. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,421 to Commeau entitled “Reactive punching bag device” ads to the traditional central body as a suspended bag with additions by including an assembly to simulate arm like extensions. Neither device deviates from the traditional cylindrical body three dimensional suspended bag target concept; like others in this category they use the traditional suspended cylindrical concept and make additions to the exterior. The problem is that the bag needs arms and their answer is to create attachments to the bag unlike the current invention that has the arm contours made integral to the bag, out of the same material, being a substantial component thereof.
The third category, suspended heavy bags with central cylindrical changes are clearly representative in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,315 to Dye entitled “Training bag for boxing and the like” which still adheres to the three dimensional central body target concept but variations are now made to the central cylinder to create angled surfaces on the spindle or shaft of the central cylindrical body to allow a larger variety of attacks to be properly applied to the target. The problem is providing a proper surface for bent arm punches like the uppercut and hook. By angling surfaces on the bag they do provide an improvement and the entire bag is still the target. The heavy bag now has surfaces for uppercuts and hooks and a distinction of a head like appendage target is added along the “Y” axis. Roberts, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,315 takes this concept and adapts it with arm and leg like appendages creating and maintaining the three dimensional suspended cylinder shaped mannequin like target with a separate head like target structure on the central “Y” axis. The mannequin or dummy target arms and legs are constructed to rotate/move when the bag like dummy is struck. The arms and legs hang limp and are moved by momentum and certainly are not made for providing any orientation or semblance of an on-guard-position. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,171 to Haselrig entitled “Martial arts training bag” the central cylindrical body portion of the bag is still present as a target and modified with a tapered funnel like addition to add variation to the striking surface for various attacks. This is an attempt to improve the striking areas. The current invention advances this idea by developing specific striking areas that are crafted so specific types of attacks can be done and all strikes can be done with proper technique when applied to the proper target. Haselrig adds to the bag attachable/detachable targets as shown in his illustrations as round bags extended from the tubular portion of the bag on a round extension. These are referred to as “head targets” that can be inflatable or stuffed or “in the form of speed bag assemblies utilizing a conventional boxing-type speed bag.” By the definition Haselrig puts forth of his head like target I would argue that it certainly is not. Haselrig's head like target is another striking device already in use a “Boxing-type speed bag” that is being extended from the bag. Since it does not truly resemble a head as does the current invention nor does it have developed striking areas on the head like striking area. I would contend that Haselrig did not provide a head like target but a “speed bag” extending forward of the “Y” axis. In the current invention the head like striking area has specific position, orientation and developed striking surfaces upon it and clearly extends forward of the other striking areas and in no way resembles a speed bag. As an improvement in the evolution of the heavy bag Haselrig creates a hybrid device that bridges both the traditional central body as a suspended bag with additions and the heavy bags with central cylindrical changes category by adding existing targets to his.
In the fourth arena of bag like targets that are not suspended there are two basic areas; pedestal or tower bags and bags that are supported from both the floor and the ceiling simultaneously. None provide the option of mounting from one end or the other as the current invention does. The problem is having the ability to have a multi-directional movement bag and use it in various training locations such as outside. The first category of pedestal or tower bags can clearly be identified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,412 to Wolfe creates a free standing, self-righting bag with sculptured arms and head that is positioned on the central “Y” axis still using the mannequin like design concept where the central body of the bag is the target as is the norm with punching bags. The arrangement of the arms begins to solve the problem of providing for the user an orientation to the target. However, the arms purpose is not to present a specific orientation regarding target areas or to restrict striking to specific target areas as the current invention does. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,801 to D'Alto provides another self standing pedestal or tower bag that combines the central body bag concept with the addition of a donut shaped portion of the bag having cylindrical changes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,704,194 to Chen, presents a central cylindrical heavy bag mounted on a post with a spring to allow movement however the post spring component is an integral part of the bag apparatus, meaning the bag is not intended to be used without the stand. It differs from the multi-mount bag in that the post is not removable from the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 7,993,249 to Fassl, et al. provides a large pedestal that holds the traditional cylindrical heavy bag from the top. Heavy bags supported from both the floor and ceiling are represented in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,824,316 to Wang, et al., who creates a cylindrical bag that wraps around a pillar. U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,148 to Tsakiris provides a traditional cylindrical heavy bag on a pole that is affixed to both the floor and the ceiling. U.S. Pat. No. 7,862,485 to Luigi, uses the ceiling and floor mount approach with additions to the traditional cylindrical heavy bag having padded arm attachments that swing unpredictably when the bag is struck based off the inertia of the users strike. All of these previously described targets are designed to be either supported solely from overhead or solely from underneath or from both ends; none provide option for variation of attachment as in the current invention where either one or the other mount point is used as an option thus the multi-mount category. All previous art continues to provide a central cylindrical body for punching without specific development of a developed striking area intended for specific strikes. Some inventors have looked at the problem of identifying a target area on the bag and some bags may have target areas noted on them by printing on the exterior surface, but an intentional shaping of the target area in a heavy bag does not exist except in the current invention.
The inventions that have head like targets are all on the “Y” axis unlike the current invention that extends forward of the “Y” axis. The inventions that have uppercut designed areas maintain the entire target striking area approach so they present a donut shaped or beveled contour area around the entirety of the cylinder like bag as the striking area in an attempt to solve the problem of creating a bag that has uppercut utility. The current invention takes this idea and provides clear specificity in providing a head like appendage that extends toward the user with parts specifically designed for specific attacks such as the hook and uppercut.
The fifth category, the present invention, is novel as a multi-mount heavy bag intended for a single user that can be suspended or attached from above such as being suspended from the ceiling or attached to a floor or wall mount, providing a horizontal mounting surface below the bag that will also provide multidirectional movement. No other heavy bag device either singly or in combination present this unique feature also having: a sculpted body side consisting of defined and developed target areas and contoured features that create a complex target with unique orientation for the user.
Because of the sculpted body side approach the current invention is no longer in the genera with the central body target bags because the entire bag is not the target due to the specified developed striking areas and extended head like appendage.
Additionally, due to the contoured features creating for each side a unique orientation only certain target areas are available for attack.
Furthermore, the current invention is unique because through the positioning of the contours and striking areas specific intended targets may be presented or limited. No other bag limits its striking area.
Additionally, the combination of the position of the contours; be it the arm like contours or the tilt of the head like appendage a multitude of clearly identifiable on-guard poses can be created and represented on a sculpted body side to enhance the variation and training options afforded in a single training heavy bag. This solves the problem of having to visualize application of striking an opponent in a specific position you simply find a bag with the on-guard orientation you need. The sculpted body side is set for a particular face of the bag and cannot be changed. Bags will have set selections of on-guard poses and if a person wants a specific pose they will need to buy that specific bag because there is no intended method of changing or modifying any of the contours or striking areas of a bag.
The construction embodiment is also unique to the multi-mount bag which is not a feature available in any other heavy bag. The multi-mount bag has three embodiments of construction and an option to either have or not have a digital data analyses package. The first multi-mount embodiment of construction is of a hard plastic or composite having attachable force absorbent striking areas creating a heavy bag that can withstand excessive punishment for use with elite or professional fighters. The second embodiment of construction is a foam or rubber or combination thereof, which has utility in training with smaller children or inexperienced fighters. The third embodiment is traditional construction of synthetic or leather outer covering filled with a force absorbent internal stuffing and having a lacing type closure. Some users will want the new features of the multi-mount bag but be more comfortable with a traditional manufactured construction. Each embodiment of construction is intended for the developing and conditioned of user's muscles and skill having at least one unique sculpted body side for a single user.
Lastly, the digital data analyses package is an option available for each of the three embodiments consisting of at least one force sensor and speaker having auditory and visual display and may have a keypad or digital card based method to recognize and identify a specific user for analysis and disaggregation of performance data and to measure the intensity, number and speed of a strike and or combination thereof. The digital data analysis package may store data; count strikes and retain the power data for review, retrieval or transmit it to other devices. The digital data analyses package does not have a game feature nor does it prompt the user to strike a specific area or do so in a pattern that is game like. It does not count caloric burn rate or monitor target heart rate to prompt exertion for heart rate training for the user. The data collection is passive. The digital data analysis package is not intended to do anything other than give immediate audio and visual feedback and provide the ability to retain data for retrieval and assessment. U.S. Pat. Application No. 20,120,053,016 to Williamson is an excellent example of a suspended heavy bag workout monitoring system intended to provide a way to capture, analyze, and monitor user body performance information. Williams's invention uses a traditional suspended heavy bag with color in different areas to distinguish between target areas on the face of the suspended heavy bag. There are a great number of boxing devices for determining user body performance data such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,749 to Sheedy that not only captures performance data it computes caloric burn rate unlike the current invention. Although, a shared common ability in design to interface with wireless components like smart phones, tablets and computers is shared in current invention for only one user at a time. Sheedy's invention is a multi-user boxing device also integrally part of a traditional suspended heavy bag unlike the current invention.